A Scorpions Quest For Life and Death
by Ainaak Ka-lyrra
Summary: X over with The Scorpion King, Both of The Mummy movies and Resident Evil Apocalypse. This is a SLASH story between Harry and my OC. Being edited.
1. Chapter 1 Cruel Awakening

Chapter 1- Cruel Awakening

Harry's eyes slowly opened and he sat up, blinking several times before he remembered who and where he was. He thought that he heard something scratching at his door when he had woke up briefly earlier in the morning, but he didn't hear anything now. Harry stretched and looked down in alarm when his foot hit something hard.

Harry reached for his glasses and slipped them on before peering at what was at the end of his bed and was surprised to see two books stacked on each other with a strange octagon shaped box settled neatly on top.

Harry leaned forward and tugged the books to him and noted that one was a journal and the other was a photo album. He opened the album and was surprised to see himself and a man with long black hair and baby blue eyes. Harry slammed the book shut and flung it to where it had been in irritation, even though his heart started beating a little faster.

He eyed the journal in his lap before opening it and saw a whole bunch of symbols on the first page. Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics if he wasn't mistaken. "The Book of Anum-Ra and The Book of Anubis," Harry murmured softly.

"So you can translate ancient Egyptian." Harry's head jerked up, startled by the sudden noise. Harry's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Seth," He hissed.


	2. Chapter 2 Seth

Chapter 2- Seth

"How did you get in here?" Harry demanded, nearly falling out of his bed trying to get up. Seth just smiled and walked towards the bed.

"Don't come any closer!" Harry cried.

"Relax Harry you know very well that no harm will come to you while in my care," Seth said softly. Harry glared at him.

"Why does that sound familiar?" He asked sarcastically. Seth sighed. Harry turned around.

"Get out of my room so I can get dressed," He ordered.

"Of course," Seth agreed and was gone.

Harry paused and then looked around the small room, before moving for his trunk. "If you're still in here I'm going to kill you," Harry muttered and he could've sworn he heard Seth laughing at him.

After getting dressed Seth materialized into his room again. "I thought I told you not to do that," Harry said with an irritated look on his face.

"No you didn't, you asked me how I got into your room. I just answered your question," Seth said smugly, which earned him a dirty look.

"Why did you bring those books to me?" Harry asked changing the subject. Seth barely glanced at Harry.

"I'll tell you later." Harry glared at him for a moment. Harry looked away in irritation. He should have known.

Harry got up from his seated position, taking the books with him and set them on his broken desk. Harry walked over to Dudley's broken toys and snatched up a surprisingly still intact backpack, stalked over to his desk and jammed the books in the bag. Seth winced.

"Would you mind being a little more gentle with those books, it took me a long time to put those together," Harry stared at him before shoving them in to Seth's stomach.

"Take them Seth," Harry ordered as he scooped up the strange box and dropped it into Seth's hand.

Seth stared at Harry blankly, wondering if Harry was joking. Nope.

"I want nothing to do with you," Harry snarled. Seth's eyebrow shot up as he adjusted the backpack on his shoulder.

"Why not?" He asked, sounding a little whiny.

"Don't even ask me that," Harry said, turning to Hedwig.

"Why don't you fly to Hogwarts," He said softly. Hedwig hooted and gently nipped his fingers before flying out the window.

"Beautiful Owl," Seth commented awkwardly.

"Hmm," Harry replied, ignoring him and walking towards his door.

"I don't think you should leave your room," Seth warned. Harry looked at him weirdly before unlocking his door and walking downstairs. Seth sighed in annoyance as he walked out after Harry and closed the door behind him.

Harry noticed immediately that something was wrong as soon as he stepped off the last step. There was no one downstairs, which was weird itself, all of the livingroom and the kitchen windows were broken, and both the back door and the front door was wide open. Which he noted when he walked into the kitchen.

Harry frowned when he heard something behind him, but ignored it, thinking it was Seth. "Seth do you know what happened here?" Harry asked before turning around when no one answered. Harry gasped.

"Aunt Petunia?"


	3. Chapter 3 Aunt Petunia

Chapter 3- Petunia

Petunia's hair was plastered to her thin face, which was gray and blue. Her nightgown was drenched in blood that flowed from the large jagged hole in her neck that looked like it had been ripped open by an vicious animal.

Harry's caught in his throat as Petunia's death clouded blue eyes glazed over with hunger. She stumbled a little before launching herself at him. Harry's throat cleared and he screamed, throwing himself backwards onto the table, which collapsed under his weight.

Petunia landed on top of him and went for his neck. Harry used all of his strength to hold her back, his right hand on her forehead and his left pushing at her shoulder, he soon regretted this when his fingers sunk into her neck.

Suddenly Petunia slumped forward, but Harry continued to scream even as she was shoved off of him and he was dragged forward. A hand clamped over his mouth, muffling his scream and he immediately began clawing at it.

"Sshh. Relax Harry it's just me," Seth said softly. Harry looked up at Seth with wide eyes.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better?" Harry demanded, after Seth moved his hand. Harry looked to where his aunt lay and he shuddered while burying his face into Seth chest. Actually it did make him feel better.

Harry stiffened when Seth buried his face into his hair and he jerked away from Seth and wacked him. "What the hell was that?!" Harry cried.

"You see I was trying to make you be quiet and you decided to get cuddly-" He said slowly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Harry hissed, face slightly red. Seth sighed again before looking at Harry aunt.

"Well," He paused. "I believe your aunt turned into a zombie, and now she's dead," He said bluntly. "Again," He added as an after thought.

Harry stared before thinking, 'I come from a world that has witches, wizards, vampires, werewolves, etc. why couldn't there be zombies?'Wait wizards! He was a wizard that had a wand that produced magic. Harry groaned and he smacked his forehead with his hand, and his eyes widened when he felt some thing roll down his face and drip from his fingertips. Harry pulled his hand away, and he opened his mouth as if to scream again when he saw the blood.

"Don't you dare," Seth said with an threatening look on his face. Harry closed his mouth and quietly walked over to the counter and grabbed some paper towels and wiped his face and hands off, before walking out of the kitchen and upstairs. Seth wondered if Harry had gone into shock. And he couldn't help but roll his eyes when he heard another scream. How did Harry always get himself into so much trouble. He asked himself as he ran upstairs after him.


	4. Chapter 4 Dudley

Chapter 4- Dudley

Harry walked up the stairs with a blank look on his face and as he went to open his bedroom door, he couldn't help but notice a hulking figure walking towards him on shaky feet and he froze when he saw that it was Dudley, who had a large torn up beefy arm in his grasped, which could've only belonged to Vernon.

Harry screamed when Dudley swung the arm at him and his magic reacted this time and blew Dudley to pieces, decorating the hall behind him in red. Harry's vocals failed slightly when he felt Seth's familiar presence behind him.

"Seth... catch me." Harry murmured.

"Why?" Seth asked in confusion. He soon got his answer as Harry collapsed in shock. Seth cursed as he barley managed to catch Harry in time. He picked Harry up bridal style and the door leading to Harry's room opened by itself before closing and locking after Seth walked in and laid Harry on his bed.

He knew the exact answer to his question, Harry always got into trouble because he never listened to Seth. Every time Seth told him not to do something, Harry went and did it.

He never did that when he was a child. Seth thought darkly, before sighing as he sat on the edge of Harry's bed. Well Harry was no longer a child. 'But I wished he was, maybe then Harry wouldn't hate me so much like he does now.' Seth thought sadly.

Looking at Harry on might think that he was sleeping peacefully, but Seth knew better and he watched as Harry's eyebrow drew together ever so slightly in unease. Seth got up, they only had so much time before they came, the bed rose off of the floor, taking the loose floor board with it. Harry's invisibility cloak floated up with an old piece of parchment and a leather bound book came out as well.

Seth quickly wrapped the book and the parchment in the cloak and put it inside of the backpack and pulled it onto his shoulder as the bed slowly floated down to the floor once more.

Seth looked around, searching for anything Harry might need. He heard banging against the door and he saw Harry wand laying on the night stand and picked it up before placing it in Harry's hand, he smiled when Harry relaxed after his fingers curled around it.

Seth picked Harry up and disappeared just as Harry's door was broken down and a flood of zombies poured into the room.


	5. Chapter 5 The Talk

Chapter 5- The Talk

Harry's eyes fluttered open, yet again that day, some time later and he looked around in confusion. 'Where the hell am I?' He asked himself.

"We're on a building in London, that overlooks Surrey." Came a voice somewhere above him. Harry blinked and looked up and found himself staring into Seth's currently brown eyes before looking down and noticing that he was sitting in Seth's lap.

Harry squeaked and toppled over and onto the ground, Seth looked at him in amusement.

"Don't do that again and stay out of my head!" Harry said angrily.

"Okay" Seth said chuckling. Harry didn't seem to notice that he looked a little put out.

Harry eyed him before standing up, turning around. All the blood drained from his face when he saw Surrey, or rather the blackened barren waste land that used to be surrey.

"What happened?" Harry asked faintly. Silence was his only reply.

"Seth?" Harry asked, turning to look at Seth, only to see Seth's eyes had changed to a gloomy grey color. Harry immediately noticed how guilty he looked.

"Seth?" he asked quietly. Seth sighed.

"I blew Surrey up" he said softly.

"What?" "It couldn't be helped." "All those people Seth, why?!" Harry cried. Seth sighed again.

"Harry you were the only one still alive in Surrey, everyone else was dead. The only thing that protected you was your locked door. You may not have noticed by your Aunt had been clawing at your door since she died to first time around." Seth explained. Shock and guilt couldn't help but fill Harry. He looked down. Once more he had survived something that should've killed him. But Harry convinced himself that it wasn't his fault and that he would probably be dead if Seth hadn't popped up and saved him.

"Harry" Seth said suddenly after a long period of awkward silence.

"Yes?" Harry asked, still looking down.

"Why do you hate me?" Seth asked, almost meekly.

Harry's head snapped up. "What would make you think I hated you?" Harry demanded. Seth looked surprised.

"It's just.. I." Seth ran a hand through his long dark hair in frustration. "Earlier you said that you wanted nothing to do with me and you always push me away, and, and..." Seth really didn't seem to know what to say.

"Seth" Harry whispered, putting his hands on Seth's shoulders. Seth froze. "I could never hate you." He said giving him a little shake, before pulling Seth to him until Seth's head rested against Harry heart. "The only reason I acted like that was because you technically abandoned me." Seth flinched and went to pull away, but Harry wouldn't let him. "You hadn't been there when my Hogwarts letters had come, and when you did come, at the end of my first year, and I told you about the sorcerers stone, you told me not to worry about it. If I had followed your advice Voldemort would have come back sooner. The same thing happened every year and if I didn't do what I had then a lot of people would be dead." Harry explained gently.

"I... just wanted to keep you safe." Seth said quietly.

"I know," Harry murmured. Seth hesitated, before wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. He relaxed when Harry didn't push him away, and they just stayed like that.

* * *

"How could you leave him in that place?!" Molly Weasley screamed. Her face was a dark red color and her body shook with violent sobs.

Hermione and Ginny were clinging to each other in tears, and Ron had his face buried in his hands.

Albus had been awakened to a loud blearing noise, that he soon discovered came from the objects that kept track of Harry when he was at the Dursleys.

All of the wards had been destroyed and the objects attuned with Harry's safety were a dark red color, meaning Harry was in a danger that could result in his death.

Quickly gathering the Order of Phoenix they all set off to Private Drive, Surrey. When they arrived there they could only stare around in shock at the bare blackened land that met their eyes.

There were no houses, trees, or streets in sight and the implication of this fact hit them like bricks. There was no possible way Harry could have survived something like what had happened here and they all could feel sorrow and despair fill their entire beings.

* * *

Dumbledore closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. How could this have happened? He had thought that he was protecting Harry by keeping him at his relatives house, but that wound up being the key factor as to why Harry was now dead.

Drowning out Molly's screams, like he had to Ron and Hermione's pleads to let Harry come early, Albus buried his head into his arms and cried.


	6. Chapter 6 Harry and Seth

Chapter 6- Harry and Seth

"I cannot believe you brought me to Egypt!" Harry shouted.

"Harry," Seth began, people were staring.

"Egypt! Of all the places you could've brought me! I told you to bring me to Grimmaud Place, but Nooo you don't have to listen to-" Seth put his hand over Harry's mouth and dragged him into the hotel they were standing in front of.

"We have to find a way to get those books I showed you in that photo album," Seth murmured, before looking down. He blinked when he saw Harry's large green eyes staring back at him. Seth's cheeks unnoticeably turned pink and he removed his hand from Harry's mouth, and swallowed.

Harry peered up at him in confusion, silently wondering why Seth seemed so uncomfortable all of a sudden. Seth walked to the hotel keep and got a room for two before he said or did something that would embarrass them both. He quickly led Harry upstairs, to their room, taking the time to calm himself down.

Harry looked at him with a calculating expression on his face and Seth shifted uneasily.

"Why are you so nervous?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Seth said unconvincingly. He coughed into his hand, all the while turning away, so Harry wouldn't see his reddening face.

Harry may not have known, and Seth was pretty sure he didn't, but his denial of hating him had changed everything. Two years ago, just before Harry had turned 14, any brotherly affection he had, had for Harry had vanished. Left in its place was something Seth was too terrified to even think about. Due to that fact he had to disappear that whole year and came back after Cedric Diggory's funeral, if only to comfort Harry until he was back on his feet, but then Harry had sent him scurrying back into isolation after the 'Accident.'

_Flashback_

_Seth soothingly rubbed Harry's back as he sobbed. "Don't worry Harry you know that Cedric was not angered by his death from what you've told me," He said softly, as he ran his hand through Harry's hair. Harry quieted down and laid his head over Seth's heart sniffling a bit. _

_Seth didn't know how long they had been there just lying entwined with each other, but he didn't care, it had been a long time since they had done so. He unconsciously hugged Harry closer to him and just breathed. Soon Harry pulled away and stared down at him. "Thank You Seth," He whispered, still sounding a bit miserable. _

"_You know that it was no problem," Seth said smiling, which Harry weakly returned._

_Harry laid his head near Seth's and Seth forced himself not to stiffen, it had been very trying, to say in the least, to lay with Harry pressed so tightly against his body, but now… _

_Seth swallowed hard as Harry tilted his head closer, so their lips lay a scant inch from each others. Seth told himself not to give into temptation because it would be wrong to take advantage of someone who had been through so much recently._

"_Harry?" Seth asked hesitantly, before freezing when Harry pressed his lips against his._

"_Please Seth make me feel better," Harry whispered when he pulled back. Seth really didn't want to take advantage of Harry but he found himself capturing Harry's lips once more and rolling over so he was laying on top of Harry._

_Harry gave a small gasp as Seth practically devoured him, giving Seth the advantage of slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth. Seth ran his hand through Harry's hair again, marveling at how soft it was, and longed to put his hands on other places. Seth's hand roamed lower and Harry broke their kiss as he threw his head back with a moan on his lips. Seth's lips found themselves latched onto Harry's throat, and he gently nibbled on the soft pale flesh. _

_Seth eagerly shed Harry of his pants before cupping him roughly, Harry let out a strangled cry, bucking his hips against Seth's hand. "Oh Seth... Please," Harry managed to pant out. _

_That snapped Seth out of his lustful trance. And he paused before moving his hand from between Harry's legs and to his hips to hold him down. Harry peered up at him in a daze after letting out a small whimper and Seth mentally cursed, how could he have let it get this far? _

_Taking in Harry's flushed cheeks, swollen lips and desire darkened eyes, Seth considered blowing moral to hell and taking Harry right then and there, but he shook his head and ignored the voice telling him to take the chance while he still had it. But oh was the temptation great._

_Seth got up and backed away. Harry sat up and looked at him in confusion. _

"_Seth?" he asked, looking a little hurt. Seth let out a shuddering breath, fighting hard against the urge to kiss the expression away, because if he did he would be lost and there would be no turning back. _

_He looked away, knowing that his eyes were bleeding into a dark red color, he didn't want Harry to see it because they might remind Harry of Voldemort's eyes. Which was unlikely seeing as the color of his lust was red wine but it couldn't be chanced._

"_I have to go," Seth whispered hoarsely. _

"_What? Why Seth?" Harry asked, the hurt on his face growing more pronounced. "Was it something I did?" Harry asked looking down. Seth strode to him and lifted his head. _

"_No, it's me.. I can't touch you like that, you are not yet ready to be in a relationship, much less in one with someone like me," Seth muttered hoarsely. _

"_But-" Harry started. _

"_Don't worry Harry, I'll be back in a few months, I just need to think a few things through for a little while," Seth murmured cutting him off before disappearing._

_End Flashback_

Everything steadily gotten worse from there, every timehe visitedHarry they usually ended with Harry tossing something very sharp, or very painful if it hit, as it usually did, at him_, _

Seth sighed as he sat on his bed, and cautioned a look at Harry who he discover was looking out the window. The sunlight was shining directly in front of Harry, making a halo of light surround him. Seth quietly cursed as that familiar lust and desire slowly filled him when Harry unconsciously licked his lips.

'I really hope I can survive being so close tohim,' Seth thought turning away once more, not noticing Harry starring at him with a intense look of challenge on his face_._

It would be a lie to say Seth's behavior didn't both interest and amuse him. Harry still didn't know how Seth had come up with the ridiculous idea that he hated him. Harry paused and thought about all of their talks in the past. Okay so maybe he didn't have to be so harsh with Seth, but really, all throughout fifth year his emotions had been out of wack, what with dealing with 'Umbitch,' having the dreams of the corridor with the door, the torture sessions with Snape, Dumbledore ignoring him, trying not to kick Draco's ass... the list went on and on.

But all of those reasons hadn't added up to the amount of frustration he got when thinking about his feelings for Seth. Seth's inquiry of Harry hating him made him feel awful he shouldn't have took his irritations out on Seth.

His feelings for Seth had started growing around the beginning of third year when he had seen Seth without a shirt on, it had been Harry's fault for that because he had accidentally spilled his fruit punch all over said shirt, and so Seth had gone without it for a while.

Harry could still remember thinking about how built Seth was and how he could easily... do things to him that he could only dream about, which he did.. Dream about I mean. Harry sighed, all throughout the summer before he left after blowing his Aunt Marge up, he had dropped hints to Seth almost daily with flirting and subtly teasing him. But no matter what he did Seth remained oblivious.

And so for revenge for third year he decided to tease Seth to a point where Seth would definitely notice by Harry would pretend that nothing was happening.

Harry grinned at his plan he wondered how long it would take for Seth to snap and pounce on him.

What Harry didn't know that it would be happening sooner than he thought.


	7. Chapter 7 The Attack

Chapter 7- The Attack

Seth shifted once more in his seat uncomfortably, as he watched Harry eat a ice cream cone. It was driving him crazy, the way Harry's tongue swirled around the cold treat was making him fantasize of what else Harry could be doing with that tongue of his.

"Seth..." " Hello is anybody in there?" Seth blinked and refocused his attention to Harry, who was watching him curiously. Seth flushed before coughing.

"Yes Harry?" Seth asked.

"I was telling you that I'm going to go upstairs to take a shower after I finish eating my cone," Harry repeated, before licking off some ice cream that cling to the side of the already half eaten cone. Seth watched Harry's tongue in fascination, before he shook himself and looked at Harry again, nodding faintly.

Harry popped the last of the cone into his mouth and push away from the table they were sitting at. "Well I'm off, you going to stay here or are you going to come with me?" Harry asked. Seth shook his head.

"I'll stay down here for a little bit more and come up later," He said. The only reason he was doing that was because he was feeling mighty uncomfortable in his jeans and that would be quite obvious if he stood up.

Harry gave a little nod and walked towards the stairs. Seth blinked and he could've sworn he heard Harry giggle with mirth before he disappeared upstairs. Seth's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he replayed conversation he just had and others he had had with Harry in his head, quickly picking up the innuendos that made up several sentences. Surely Harry hadn't said or done the many things he had, that made Seth want to do things to him, that he was sure was illegal in several countries, on purpose?

Maybe, but Seth doubted it, it was Harry he was talking about. He knew, if not for fact then by observation, Harry was useless in the romance/ seduction department... wasn't he?

Seth sat and thought for the next few minutes and after deciding it was safe to get up, he moved towards the room he and Harry shared.

'Three Hours Earlier'

Brian Mark was not happy. After robbing that bank in Giza he had began to travel to Cairo and about half way there he had come across a field of people who stood scattered about not really doing anything but standing there, but he had ignored that and drove on. Then a little down the road there had been a woman standing there with a rather blank expression on her face, which he noted as he pulled up beside her in the jeep he had (which was also stolen).

After asking her a few questions and getting nothing but a blank stare Brian had held a hand out to wave in front of her face and as soon as his hand was right in front of her nose she moved quicker than he thought possible and sunk her teeth into his hand.

With a curse he wrenched his hand back, crying out when flesh tore away, still caught in the woman's teeth. After that he got the hell out of there and drove away like a man possessed. About twenty minutes later, after he wrapped his hand up in a piece of cloth, he started to feel a little sick and pulled over on the side on the road, about fifteen minutes away from Cairo, where he still was ten minutes later.

Brian cursed softly, of all the people he could have run into he ran into one that had rabies. "Perfect. This is just great." He said sarcastically, before giving a little yawn, suddenly feeling exhausted. Leaning back in his seat Brian closed his eyes, he figured he had more than enough time to take a little nap before going to a doctor in Cairo to get a few shots. He left the car door on his side open, not worrying about thieves, he wouldn't be asleep for long.

Ten minutes later his eyes opened and had anyone been around they would've seen a strange glaze in them that spoke of hunger. The man who used to be Brian Mark tumbled out of the car and laid there for a few moments before he got up and started shuffling towards Cairo. The City in which Harry and Seth were currently in. Of course he didn't know this, the only thing on his mind was flesh, flesh and blood.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦(SLASH)❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

Seth opened the door leading to his hotel room, still deep in thought, but all thought disappeared and he froze, after he closed the door behind him and looked up.

His eyes came to rest on Harry, who looked like he had just gotten out of the shower, but that wasn't what caught his attention. What caught his attention was the fact that Harry was in the middle of taking his towel from around his waist. Seth swallowed hard. Harry slowly turned around and as soon as he met Seth's eyes, he dropped his towel, letting it pool around his feet on the floor.

Everything was quiet and Seth's eyes roamed Harry small but rather well built body. Harry and Seth's eyes met again and Seth was shocked to see an emotion in Harry's eyes, that he didn't think he had ever seen his eyes before except during the 'Accident', desire.

"O-oh I'm sorry Harry, I'll just wait outside for you finish changing," Seth said a little shakily and took a small step backwards, trying hard to avert he gaze else where, it wasn't working.

"It's quite alright Seth, you can stay if you want to," Harry murmured turning around, and making sure Seth had a good look at him, bent over to retrieve his towel.

Seth's throat went dry.

'Sweet Acia!(1)' He thought wanting to reach out and-, he gave himself a little shake to clear his mind. "So you've been pulling all those stunts on purpose" Seth stated more than asked.

Harry turned around and shot him a smirk that was out of character on his slightly feminine face. But Seth was finding himself distracted from Harry's out-of-characterness and was hoping Harry would wrap himself up in his towel again, his tightening pants seemed to disagree with him though.

Seth's gaze shot up when Harry started speaking, "I developed a crush on you near the beginning of my third year, but you didn't even notice all hints I had been dropping before I left after blowing Aunt Marge up." Seth blinked, he had thought Harry had been acting strange that summer. "And you remember the end of fourth year right?" Harry asked softly. Seth nodded, how could he have forgotten?

"After you comforted me I was hit with sudden urge to kiss you and when you started touching me-" Harry started panting softly, caught up in the memories of that day, Seth couldn't blame Harry, his jeans had gotten even tighter as he too remembered that day. "- I almost went crazy, I want you to touch me again Seth, will you touch me again?" Harry asked breathlessly.

Seth took a step forward and another before he stood in front of Harry, towering over him. "Temp me not, lest you be damned" Seth warned hoarsely.

"Well I guess I'm just going to be damned." Harry said with a look that dared Seth to deny him.

Harry didn't expect Seth to swoop down and capture his lips hungrily, or to slowly push im back onto the bed, that Harry had been standing next to, and go with him with out breaking their kiss.

Seth's hands quickly roamed Harry's body, desperately wanting to feel Harry's soft skin. They broke apart when air became an issue and Seth latched onto Harry's throat and sucked as though he were trying to draw blood. Harry cried out and tilted his head further out of the way so that Seth could get at more of his neck.

Harry's eyes suddenly widened and a little gasp escaped him when one of Seth's hands found itself in a place where it had been aching to be for the past two years.

"Yes that's right Harry, express your pleasure." Seth crooned softly as Harry's back arched and Seth's named escaped him as a mantra. Seth wanted, no Needed to see Harry come, Needed to hear all the delicious sounds he was making. Seth could tell Harry was close and he couldn't help but murmur in Harry's ear, "You say your ready for me, but are you truly prepare for me to take you...Mind... Body.... And Soul?" He growled the last part hungrily. Harry stared up at him with glazed eyes.

"Yes Seth, please I can't take it...more..." he whispered, trembling in pleasure.

"Good." Seth said before his hand sped up in it's journey to reduce Harry into a moaning little puddle and he enjoyed how Harry writhed in his arms. Harry cried out as a large wave of pleasure swamped him and his vision blackened for a few moments before returning to normal.

(NO SLASH)

Seth's head shot up and he looked toward the door. Harry struggled to shake of the dazed feeling he had and was finally able to do so when screams erupted from downstairs.

Harry sat up a bit with a frown, "What do you think is going on down there?" He asked more than a little breathlessly. Seth cursed softly under his breath as he got up and in an instant any trace of their activities was gone. The stuff they had brought was put in a bag that was stored in a little locket that Seth then gave to him.

Harry reached for his cloths. "There is no time for manual dressing," Seth said quickly and Harry's cloths appeared on him. There were sometimes, no a lot of times when Harry hated Seth's magic. But there was no time for that. After carefully getting up, and noting that his legs didn't seem like they were going to buckle beneath him, Harry glanced up at Seth and noticed that his eyes were a mixture of red wine and tar, which, from what Harry could guess, meant that Seth was both horny and pissed, most likely because they had been interrupted. Harry mused.

Seth dragged Harry to the door and cautiously opened it. Several people ran past them screaming in terror. Harry could've sworn heard something about zombies.

It was then that Harry realized that they were going in the wrong direction, (ie: downstairs instead of in the direction everyone else was going.)

"Seth, where are we going?" Harry asked, making sure to keep Seth's hand tightly grasped in his own.

"We have to get outside" Seth said over his shoulder.

Harry wondered why, but didn't say anything. Seth didn't have enough time to explain that he didn't want to risk having his attention disrupted and wind up having the bed and the dresser come with them and wind up falling on them when they got to their destination or worse, bring the bed and dresser and wind up having it fall into a time where beds and dressers weren't supposed to exist.

Finally making their way down stairs they quickly noticed why everyone was panicking, several tourist were eating people, locals and other tourist a like. Harry stared with wide eyed horror, reminded of his aunt and cousin. Seth yanked Harry out of the way as one of the undead locals threw themselves at Harry, and moved quickly for the doors, shielding Harry's body with his own.

After reaching their goal they were shocked at what met their eyes, people were convulsing in the streets, groups of people were swarmed around some of them, obviously eating them, people ran back and forth in panic clearly unable to pull them selves together, and the screams, oh the screams were terrifying.

Seth pulled Harry closer and was about to disappear, when several zombies slammed into him, causing him to loose his grip on Harry. Seth cursed as the zombies grabbed onto his arms, in doing so making sure he couldn't reach for Harry's hand, and vanished, taking the zombies with him.

The last thing Harry saw was Seth's black eyes staring back at him.

(With Seth, Place unknown)

Seth felt his feet hit the floor and tossed the zombies off him like they were pillows and the Zombies froze like statues. They had bitten him several times but he didn't pay that any mind. He couldn't believe he had lost Harry, who knew when he would turn up?

"My King?" Came a voice behind him. Seth turned and saw Valintino, who had chin length light brown hair, sharply shaped eyes, (that were a dead gray color with silver pupils),

"Valintino. Dispose of that trash for me please," He commanded, his voice still radiating fury.

Valintino nodded, knowing not to ask any questions about his friends current state.

"How would you like that done?" He asked.

"Throw them into the Pit," Seth snarled before stomping off.

(With Valintino, The Pit)

Valintino disappeared and reappeared with the Zombies and glanced around the deep and wide hole in the ground that made up the Pit. Dozens of grey haired figures either laid about on the ground, were clawing at the walls or each other. Valintino rolled his eyes when he saw several were fighting amongst themselves.

"Dinner time!" he called and watched as all the grey heads swerved to where he was standing. With a little hand gesture he tossed the frozen Zombies into the Pit, unfreezing them at the same time, and watched for several minutes, in amusement, as the grey haired swarm the Zombies who in turn tried to attack them. Needless to say, the Zombies were quickly overpowered, torn to pieces and then eaten.

Valintino turned away and walked out to meet his friend that worked the Pit. It would really suck if someone were thrown in there while they still had their minds. Valintino gave a little snort, too bad people didn't think of that before they committed crimes.

(With Harry, Egypt)

Harry groaned as he stirred, and rubbed at his eyes as he pushed himself up and found himself staring into the cold green eyes of an attractive man who had long black and two days worth of stubble on his face.

"And who might you be?" He asked softly in a language that had been lost for several millennia, ancient Egyptian, Harry blinked, he didn't think that this particular type of language had been used in at least five thousand years, maybe four. And mentally he was cursing his luck.

The man raised an eyebrow and Harry flushed, realizing he hadn't answered his question.

"My name is Harry," Harry whispered quietly in the same language. The man smiled and Harry saw cruelty in the mans eyes.

"Hello Harry my name is Memnon."


	8. Chapter 8 History Part 1

(Previously)

"And who might you be?" He asked softly in a language that had been lost for several millennia, ancient Egyptian, Harry blinked, he didn't think that this particular type of language had been used in at least five thousand years, maybe four. And mentally he was cursing his luck.

The man raised an eyebrow and Harry flushed, realizing he hadn't answered his question.

"My name is Harry" Harry whispered quietly in the same language. The man smiled and Harry saw cruelty in the mans eyes.

"Hello Harry my name is Memnon."

❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?❦?

Chapter 8- History

"A pleasure," Harry said sliding off the soft bed. He looked around and smiled in relief when he saw his backpack laying next to him. Harry made his way to the large ornate doors that most likely lead to the hallway.

A small chuckle came from behind him and he instinctively

looked back but didn't see Memnon. Harry frowned in confusion and turned back around only to cry out when he saw Memnon was standing in front of him.

Memnon smiled in amusement and took several steps forward before Harry felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Memnon reached out and shoved him backwards. Harry landed of his back with a small 'oof.'

"I don't believe I gave you permission to leave," Memnon said quietly. "In fact I don't believe I ever will, you are much to lovely to be free, you shall join my harem," Memnon mused. Harry's eye twitched.

'What in the world did you get yourself into?!' He asked himself in horror.

Harry knew what to do when Memnon reached out for him, just before his hand latched onto him, Harry's leg shot out and nailed him right between the legs. Memnon's face turned white as he toppled over in agony.

Harry grinned as he jumped up, Turning his backpack into a small necklace as he went, and darted towards the door. It didn't matter what time period it was that trick would work for the rest of eternity.

Harry glanced around before running down the hallway when the coast was clear. The guards had been informed that he was there about 15 minutes ago and he had sneaking around for about 20 minutes since he had left Memnon in a heap. Harry snorted as he thought back to that.

He peered into another room and was relieved to see that it was empty and entered it. The room itself was rather bare except for the large pool that was filled with water that had a whole bunch of flower petals floating at the top. Harry walked over to it and stuck his hand in and marveled that it was very warm.

Harry whipped around when he heard footsteps and voices. He looked around frantically before looking down at the water. Thinking quickly he cast a bubble head charm, removed his shoes, and stepped in, making sure to stay near the back and bottom, out of sight.

Harry crouched back even more when he saw a slender female leg step into the bath and blushed a little, even though he already had his priorities straight (Well, not really) When it came to what exactly he was attracted to, and turned away.

After a while he heard a commotion but couldn't see anything seeing as more petals had been thrown in. Then two much more masculine legs appear in the water and he raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. That's when he heard the shouts of the guards, he knew that they were guards because of their of "Get Him!" and "There He Is!"

All of a sudden the little doorway that laid at the bottom of the pool opened and Harry cried out as he was sucked down into it. The bubble snapped and Harry tried to close his mouth to no success. He could faintly see two people sliding down in front of him and guessed that it was the male and female from before.

He felt like he was falling for an eternity before he resurfaced. Both the man and woman stared at him and he smiled sheepishly. The rather frightening mans eyes narrowed and Harry let out a small yelp and as he was yanked out of t he well they had winded up in.

The man scowled at everyone who was staring at them and grabbed two cloaks that he wrapped around Harry and the woman. Harry opened his mouth to complain but stiffened when he felt a knife poking into his back and shut it. In normal circumstances he probably would've screamed for help or something but being held by knife point, and having the leader of the entire place he was currently in after him, pretty much popped that idea.

Harry sighed as they got through the gates just before they closed. Staring out at the desert before him he asked him self once more, 'What have you gotten yourself into?!'

(With Seth, Place Unknown)

Seth stared moodily out the window. Valintino was sitting calmly on his bed watching Seth with an almost amused look on his face. "Seth," "Seth" "SETH!" Valintino finally shouted after getting no response. Seth jerked around and stared at him in surprise before turning back around to stare out the window.

"What?" He asked, in a muttered.

"You should stop sulking, it's your own fault that your in this predicament any way." Seth shot him a dirty look.

"What? It's true," Valintino said with a 'Stop denying it, you know I'm right' look on his face. Valintino had a point. But he was damned if he was going to admit it!

After telling Valintino to dispose of the Zombies he had stomped around in a senseless rage, scaring several visiting civilians and servants during so, before collapsing from the bites he had received from the Zombies. He had awoken about an hour later and was told that he had as much power as a Pomppy(1), which meant that he couldn't go and get Harry, needless to say he was pissed. Of course Valintino had no problem with rubbing the fact if he had gone straight to the infirmary, instead of letting what ever the Zombies had passed onto him spread, he would've probably been able to get to Harry by nightfall, in his face.

He just couldn't relax, even when Valintino told him that he was in good hands and was very safe at the moment. Seth looked down, to be honest he was afraid. He didn't know exactly what time Harry had fallen into, only that he was still in Egypt and that is was really far in the past. Seth tried to calm himself down but couldn't, all his thoughts revolving around Harry.

Valintino sighed and got up, it was clear that Seth wasn't in the mood to talk, so he quietly left the room. Seth didn't even notice.

The more he thought about Harry the more he thought about how they met, how Harry had become so important to him, he started to reminisce.

-Flashback-

Seth walked slowly, enjoying the warm weather. It had been a long time since he had visited the human world and he was impressed with how much it had advanced. He went to sit on a bench nearby when he heard sniffling from behind a couple of bushes and moved towards them.

He blinked when he saw a little boy of perhaps 5 or 6 sitting on the ground, head slightly bowed and he crouched down in front of him. "What's the matter little one?" He asked in concern. The little head shot up and he found himself staring into bright green eyes.

The little boy hastily wiped his eyes and nose and eyed him with distrust. Seth just smiled kindly at him and gave him a patient look.

"The teachers at my school said not to talk to strangers," The boy said quietly. Seth chuckled softly.

"People are only strangers unless you know important things about them, so let me tell you a few things about my self. My name is Seth, I'm really old, my best friends name is Valintino, my eyes can change color," This he demonstrated and was amused when the boy gasped in awe, " And I would also like to know why a little boy such as yourself is sitting here alone instead of playing with the other children." He said gently.

The boy glanced down again before speaking. "My Cousin Dudley told everyone not to play with me or he and his friends would beat them up," he said sadly. Seth sighed mentally, children were so cruel sometimes.

"Well since you don't have anyone to play with how about we play a game." The boy glanced up in curiosity. "It is a color game. I will show you several colors and if you manage to get at least 8 right I will buy you a ice cream cone. What do you think?" Seth asked. A thoughtful look came to the boys face before he nodded.

Seth held his hand out and a small glowing ball appeared over his hand. The boy gasped in fascinated surprise and Seth couldn't help but smile. Over the next ten minutes the ball changed color 20 times the boy managed to guess 15 much to his obvious delight.

The light disappeared and the boy was smiling brilliantly. "It seems you have won your ice cream," Seth said with a grin. He got up, pulling the little boy with him and lead him over to the nearest ice cream selling man.

"Well I'm off," Seth said. The little boy looked up from his ice cream, that he was staring at like it was the Holy Grail, and smiled.

"Thank you for the ice cream Mr. Seth," He said shyly.

"It was no problem, would you mind telling me your name?" Seth asked curiously.

"My name is Harry," he said before darting back behind his bushes.

Seth blinked in surprise, gave a little laugh and walked towards a couple of trees before disappearing all together.

-End of Flashback-

Seth leaned back, a small smile curling the edge of his lips as he remembered his first meeting with Harry. He had been such an adorable child. During the course of that year he had met up with Harry on a weekly bases and had even entertained thoughts of adopting the boy more than once after he discovered that Harry parents were dead and lived with neglectful relatives, but had decided against that. The smile disappeared. Then he had discovered that the Dursley's had done more then neglect Harry.


End file.
